Chosen Two: Demon Hunters
by chosenfire28
Summary: After Mary's death John deals with it by getting drunk once a year, but the previous years activies come back to haunt him in the form of two little twin girls, Faith and Buffy Winchester.
1. Last Year, This Year

Chosen Two: Demon Hunters

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Supernatural

By: chosenfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural so forth and so forth. They belong to people who get paid for their brilliant ides.  
Pairings: Buffy, Faith?  
I will be taking requests on the pairings cause I can't make up my mind.

Spoilers: BtVS Post season 2, Supernatural Post season 1 Summary: John Winchester has twin daughters, Faith and Buffy Winchester.

AN: This story while it will be separate I will be using the same idea in a couple of other stories I will be writing. Look out for:  
Chosen Two: Witches (Charmed)  
Chosen Two: Wizards (Harry Potter)  
Chosen Two: Transgenics (Dark Angel)  
(Tell me anymore you can think of)  
If you would like to leave suggestions for those stories then do so now or, and I've always wanted to say this, forever hold your peace.  
Well enjoy and review

**Chapter 1 Last Year, This Year**

John nursed the beer in his hand unmoving in his seat. Every year was the same, seedy bar, lots of alcohol, and sometimes even a meaningless affair with a random blond woman looking for a good time.

It was unlikely this year would be any different.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

As he finished off his third beer and was just starting to get a pleasant buzz, perfectly content knowing seven year old Dean was watching five year old Sam, the bartender approached him pointing to the back door "Some woman is waiting for you outback, said she has something of yours."

John got up confused grudgingly setting down his beer and making his way to the door that lead to the alleyway his hand cautiously going to the gun in his waistband.

"Hello?" he called out softly and a short blond woman stepped out of the shadows a bitter smile on her face.

"You're a hard man to find John Winchester, wasn't it a year ago today we meet."

"Anne." He said the name softly vaguely remembering the woman he had met last year in a bar in L.A. He had been looking for someone who even slightly resembled Mary and she had been more than willing to spend the night with him.

"How…" he was confused.

"Private investigator, paid for by my father. You really don't leave much of a trail." She looked angry at him.

"Why did you want to find me so badly?" his hand strayed back to the gun, this didn't feel right. In fact, it felt pretty much like a damn trap.

At his words she smirked evilly "You left something behind." She turned back into the shadows and came out holding two car seats. She dumped them by his feet and he looked down into the two sleeping babies faces.

"Are they?"

"Yours, you betcha." she grinned handing him a diaper bag "I may be a lot of things but a tramp isn't one of them." She glared at the two car seats "My father wouldn't let me terminate the pregnancy and giving birth to twins wasn't the funniest thing in the world." she grimaced.

"What am I suppose to do with them?"

"Raise the brats drown them hell I don't care just keep those little noisemakers away from me." Anne spat out. "Their all yours now."

She turned to leave and yelled over her shoulder "The blond is Buffy Anne and the brunette is Faith Marie, have fun."

* * *

"Dean get me a couple of bottles." John shouted trying to get his voice over the loud crying of Buffy and Faith.

John paced back and forth Faith cradled in his arms and watched closely as his youngest son quieted Buffy down. His little blond princess was definitely the calmest of the two. Her twin, his dark haired princess was a lot more demanding.

John knew as they got older they were going to be a lot more trouble.

"Here Dad." Dean handed him a bottle and gently picked Buffy up from Sam's arms feeding her hers. The boys, who had been shocked with the sudden changes in their lives, were handling it a lot better than John. He was still stunned.

Sam went back into the living room of the small apartment they were renting and started picking up the assorted mess of quickly purchased baby items. All Anne had left them with was a couple of outfits, a few diapers, and formula.

John had had to dig into his savings to get the rest of the supplies and was trying to figure out how to travel on the road with two baby girls.

He'd figure out a way though, no matter how suddenly this had happened or how much it screwed with his plans these where his girls. His daughters.

Faith Marie Winchester and Buffy Anne Winchester.

He would find a way to keep his family together.


	2. Blame

Title: Chosen Two: Demon Hunters:  
Author: Chosenfire28  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural so forth and so forth. They belong to people who get paid for their brilliant ides.  
Pairings: Buffy/?, Faith/?  
I will be taking requests on the pairings cause I can't make up my mind.  
Spoilers: BtVS Post season 2, Supernatural Post season 1  
Summary: John Winchester has twin daughters, Faith and Buffy Winchester.

A/N: So here I give you chapter 2, really I'm on a roll right now and I have Spring Break coming up so instead of partying like any normal teenager I plan to write, have a fic you want update let me know, this is for supernaturalfanatic. Oh yeah, read and enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 2 Blame**

"Stay inside, lock the doors, salt the windows and door, and whatever happens don't leave." John ordered sternly kneeling on the floor so he could be eye level with a pair of dark hostile brown eyes and a pair of scared green ones.

His two little girls, one light blond and all around soft and sweet as cotton candy.

The other harsh, dark, foul mouthed, and as quick as a snake with a devious smile and come get it attitude.

To look at the two vastly different six year olds you would never think they were twins, but they were and they were fiercely protective of each other.

"We'll be fine Daddy," Buffy told him solemnly her eyes still red rimmed from when she had begged him not to go earlier "Dean will be here and he won't let anything happen to us." Buffy had every confidence in her big brother.

Faith crossed her arms and grumbled "Sure and we'll just sit here while you and Sam get to hunt, I don't see how that's fair."

John reached over to mess with her hair knowing how much it annoyed her and grinned "Life's not fair Princess, take care of your brother and sister."

"Hey." fourteen year old Dean pulled himself up straight from where he'd been sulking in the doorway. Dad was taking Sam on his first hunt so Dean had been left behind to baby-sit, him and Faith shared similar opinions on that.

"C'mon Sammy." John straightened up and tossed his sullen ten year old a shotgun "lets go take care of an angry spirit." Sam was just as displeased at having to go as Dean Faith were at being left behind. Honestly it baffled Dean how half of his kids were so bloodthirsty on the other half were so normal.

He felt small arms wrap around his legs and looked down to see a blond head burrowing into his side her muffled voice filled with tears "I love you daddy."

"Love you too Sweetie." John lifted her up in his arms to hug her knowing she had been having bad dreams lately and feeling bad about going on the hunt. His baby girl had always had that effect on him and sometimes John suspected that was her intent.

She was still a Winchester and scheming to get her way was in her blood.

He set her down and impulsively scooped up her darker haired baby girl holding her close "I love you."

She buried her head in his neck her arms returning the hug "I love you too Dad."

He set her down and turned to Dean.

The oldest of his brood snorted shaking his head and holding out his hands as if to stave off an attack "I'm fourteen pops, I don't need to be cuddled."

"Actually I was going to remind you to lay down the salt once we leave." John remarked offhandedly a grin forming on his face at Dean's fallen face.

Dean's eyes narrowed "Real funny Dad, take care of Sammy."

"Yes Sire." John said mockingly and ushered his youngest boy out the door not knowing when he came back that night it would be to broken glass and Dean slumped in front of the door a shotgun in his hands and his skin so pale that he had feared the worse.

Whistler watched with a sinking stomach as the dark haired little girl was bundled in the back of a van her body unconscious, sedated by a number of powerful drugs.

He knew he couldn't do anything about it, that he had done his jobs but still he felt like a bad guy as little faith Winchester was taken away to live out her life under the Council's rule.

The bundle in his arms let loose a whimper, a desperate cry for her twin and Whistler smoothed the blond hair whispering to her sleeping form sadly "I'm sorry kid this is the way things have to be.

The Watcher's Council had discovered that both of John Winchester's daughter were Potentials and a team had been sent to retrieve them and relocate them so that they could be trained for their possible destiny.

The Powers had sent a messenger to make sure that the youngest of the two was given a chance at a normal life. Because they knew one day she would be called and how she was raised would determine the lives of thousands.

She would be placed with a young couple in L.A who desperately wanted children despite a rocky relationship.

Everything had to fall into place, not only did her destiny lye in the balance but so did that of her sisters, her father and brothers, a vampire with a soul, and a group of people residing on the Hellmouth.

As the child gave another whimper Whistler was reminded of why he sometimes hated his job.

* * *

_**A Week Later...**_

All he felt was pain. It was sharp and it was dull. It filled him completely and he knew it would never go away.

Dean opened his eyes slowly blinking against the bright artificial light of the hospital room.

He saw Sammy huddled in a chair his still small body folded into itself, he noticed that the chair was the farthest one from the door.

His eyes finally locked with his fathers and he looked into the face of a different man.

In the course of one week John Winchester had been through Hell with one child hooked to machines barely holding onto life, another she still and quiet, and his two little girls no where to be found.

Seeing your children broken and torn away tended to change a man and not for the best.

"I'm sorry Dad," Dean whispered out hoarsely pain in his eyes "Its my fault."

"No its not." John bit out firmly grabbing his sons hand and holding it tightly his eyes bearing into Dean's "This is not your fault so don't even think it, these were human monsters Deano and they kidnapped your sisters, they almost killed you so don't think this is your fault."

Dean nodded but for the first time in his life he didn't believe his father's words. He was suppose to protect them and he had failed.


	3. Twelve Years

Title: Chosen Two: Demon Hunters

Author: Chosenfire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: BtVS season post season 2 AU season 3, SPN season 1

Summary: After Mary's death John deals with it by getting drunk once a year, but the previous years activies come back to haunt him in the form of two little twin girls, Faith and Buffy Winchester.

**AGES**

26-Dean Winchester

22-Sam Winchester

18-Faith Winchester

18-Buffy Winchester

A/N: Okay here is the third chapter, sorry its taken so long I just had to get back in the mood for this fic. Well now I am back and I will try to update as often as possible. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

A/N2: A little out of character for Faith but don't worry, she's not going to be sappy all the time, or even most the time.

**Chapter 3 Twelve Years**

_12 years later…._

Kakistos was dust and Buffy paced back and forth behind the Bronze arms wrapped tightly around her body trying to hold herself together when it felt like she was falling apart, it had been 12 years but she hadn't forgotten.

She had clung desperately to her memories fearing that was all she had, fearing that that all she would ever have of that time of her life was memories.

"As far as meeting places go this is one of the classier ones," a voice drawled amused and Buffy turned to see the dark haired girl that had barreled into her life with a brash attitude and a past as mysterious to the Scooby's as it was clear to Buffy.

"So B you wanted to chat?" Faith crossed her arms across her chest leaning against the wall her eyes guarded.

Buffy didn't know her, not how she had became the person and the Slayer that she was but she knew the beginning. It haunted her dreams and made her wake up screaming some nights. It scared her in ways Angelus could never even begin to touch.

The Slayer stilled caught up in her memories and those dark eyes staring at her so intently waiting for her judgment

"_Dean" Buffy screamed struggling against the arms that were pulling her away from her big brothers still form. "Dean." Her voice was breaking filled with sobs and desperation._

"_Buffy," Faith cried beside her "we have to go, we have to get out of here." Their eyes locked for a brief moment as men in dark clothes swarmed into the room yelling and Buffy nodded letting Faith pull her into the bathroom the door locking behind them as the older girl scrambled onto the toilet knocking out the window that rested there arm knocking off salt and Buffy watched it fall to the floor remembering how Dean had been slammed back into the wall and had crumpled to the carpet blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth._

"_Buffy." Faith yelled and the blond looked up and blindly grabbed her sister's hand letting her pull her through the window and they tumbled to the ground._

_At that moment Buffy started crying and she could hear the guys coming around the building getting closer and closer. They couldn't run, Dean had had to carry them both when the Hell hound had had Dad cornered._

_Buffy looked up searching for Faith desperately and found her standing a couple of feet away talking intently to a man dressed in what looked like a Halloween costume. Faith looked back at Buffy their eyes locking once again and the oldest of the twin Winchester girls nodded and moved to her sister pressing a kiss to her forehead and hugging her tightly "I love you baby sister." She murmured and Buffy just stood their stunned as Faith drew away turning to the man her voice firm echoing the command of their father's "Keep her safe." And the six year old with dark hair and tears in her eyes began running towards the voices._

_That's when Buffy started screaming as arms slipped around her and Faith disappeared into the back of a van. She struggled for all she was worth crying till her throat was raw but nobody heard her cries._

Buffy stared at Faith tears springing to her eyes as she said softly "I missed you."

The other Slayer shook as she had tried to stay in control her face tightening her voice raw "I thought you had forgot, 12 years is a long time and you didn't seem to remember out there."

Buffy smiled weakly "I didn't know what to think; I thought you were dead,"

Faith nodded a bitter smile playing on her lips "Yeah they told me you were."

The sister's embraced arms gripping tightly with strength of a legacy and neither winced only feeling each other. 12 years was a long time and both sisters had felt the absence like a hole inside.

They pulled apart smiling goofily. Faith smirked "So you're the Slayer?"

Buffy shrugged "So are you, imagine that."

Faith slipped her arm in Buffy's holding her close to her side "Dad would flip." They both sobered up quickly lost in their thoughts grips tightening on one another.

Buffy's voice was soft "Do you think their still alive?" doubt filling her voice words halting. She had never talked about it; to everyone she was Buffy Summers, daughter of divorce and a Vampire Slayer. She had tried to push back the first six years of her life.

The guilt that filled her every day when she remembered the way Dean had fallen as he had tried to protect her, remembered the way Faith had ran to make sure she got away. Guilt was a powerful motivator to make someone forget.

Faith's grip tightened and her voice was firm "Their fine, their Winchesters after all." She turned to Buffy her eyes searching "So are we aren't we?" Buffy had a relatively normal life besides being a Slayer. She had friends and a caring mother; she was a High School student working her way to college.

Buffy saw the insecurity and reassured her sister "We are."

She hadn't forgotten what it meant to be a Winchester, salt on the windows Holy Water in the dresser. Angel had commented on it once and Buffy had shrugged it off quickly changing the topic to slaying but never forgetting where she came from.

Guilt was a powerful motivator and so was family.


	4. Leaving the Past Behind

Title: Chosen Two: Demon Hunters  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: BtVS season post season 2 AU season 3, SPN season 1  
Summary: After Mary's death John deals with it by getting drunk once a year, but the previous years activies come back to haunt him in the form of two little twin girls, Faith and Buffy Winchester.

AGES  
26-Dean Winchester  
22-Sam Winchester  
18-Faith Winchester  
18-Buffy Winchester

A/N: Here is another chapter for those you have been asking for one. This one pretty much sets the story in motion so from here on out I'll try to update as often as I can. Now the girls are on the road so Sunnydale won't be playing a part for a long while, maybe not even at all in this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4 Leaving the Past Behind**

"So you're really doing this?" Willow asked Buffy softly from where she was sprawled out on the living room floor comfortable in plain flannel pajamas. At that Faith walked in arms stuffed with junk food and she passed a cold soda to Willow and settled an open bag of cheesy goodness between her and Buffy taking the seat on the couch by the other Slayer.

Buffy grabbed the bag a small smile on her lips "Yeah I think I'm ready," she looked over at Faith "I think we're ready." She gave Willow an apologetic smile "It been weeks since we've ran into a simple stake and a little holy water can't handle, I checked in with Giles and he agreed that if we wanted to do this the time would be now. While things are quiet."

Willow looked down at her soda "Oh, I just thought…" she plastered on a smile "So when do you leave?"

Buffy shoot Faith a quick look before she moved off the couch settling down on the floor beside Willow "This isn't a forever kind of deal Wil, I just really need to find them but that doesn't mean I'm not coming back."

Willow smiled sadly "Why would you, they're your family?"

"So are you guys," Buffy grinned "besides I'm sure there is another apocalypse or some psycho big bad just around the corner ready to pull me back to the Hellmouth, I'm still the Slayer."

Willow returned the smile "Good to know, if all else fails I'll find a way to end the world."

Buffy nudged her playfully and she felt Faith come sit down on her other side. "So are we going to watch the movie or talk all right cause you promised me this whole girl time would have violence?"

Buffy grinned "Right, one violent, gory movie coming up." She leaned forward to press play and all three girls sat back against the couch side by side comfortable for the moment in each other's company.

No matter how hard she tried Buffy couldn't get into the film. Faith was snorting beside her in amusement and Willow's eyes where wide and riveted on the screen. Buffy studied the two of them and all she could see was her mom's sad smile as she had told her and Faith where going to go look for their father and brothers.

It's not like the oldest Summers woman could have told her no. Legally now Buffy was an adult and they had been planning to move her out into UC Sunnydale's dorms before the start of the first term.

Still, Buffy had saw the momentary flash of pain in her mother's eyes before it had been hidden and Joyce had enveloped her into a tight hug. Buffy had almost cried right there because she loved her mother, she didn't care how she had come to be with her, she loved her and it was hard to leave. Especially since it seemed like she was losing so much lately.

To battler her grief over Angel leaving she had thrown herself into planning for their trip, trying to map out the different places they could go to track down three men by the name of Winchester.

They had decided to start out at the beginning, they would try to find their mother by finding their mother first, their biological mother and not the alcoholic the Council had given Faith or the caring, loving one the Powers had given Buffy.

They had to find the mother that had more than willingly given them up to a man she barely even knew.

"So you ready to hit the road yet?" Faith asked slamming the hood down on the car and wiping her hands on her old tight faded blue jeans. Her grin was triumphant, she had still had it.

Buffy gave her a crooked smile tossing her last bag into the back seat, this one was filled with weapons and both girls had wanted to keep it close for safety purposes. Just because they were leaving the Hellmouth didn't mean bloodsucking idiots wouldn't make for their throats.

"Okay remember," Buffy turned to Xander "if you break down whatever you do DON'T offer your services at a male strip bar."

Buffy hugged him smiling as she pulled away "You're never going to tell me that story are you?"

He grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets "No power on this earth."

Buffy turned to Willow who hugged her tightly her voice strained as she ordered sternly "Don't die," she gave Faith a small smile "neither of you." Before she drew back Oz's arm going around her waist as she leaned into him.

Buffy nodded the smile on her face starting to hurt and she turned to Cordelia who took a hurried step back "I don't want my dress wrinkled; I'll try to miss you."

Next was Giles and his arms went tightly around Buffy and his voice was soft in her ear "I'm so proud of you."

The tears popped up in her eyes and she drew back arguing weakly "I'm coming back." Giles just nodded releasing her and surprising Faith with a quick but firm hug. Buffy had already had her tearful reunion with her mother and with a quick wave to her friends she jumped into the passenger's seat and watched amused as Faith and Xander said an awkward goodbye Faith stunning her best guy friend by planting a quick, hard kiss to his lips and tossing Cordelia a confident smirk.

The darker Slayer slid into the driver's seat absentmindedly pulling on her seatbelt and turning to Buffy with a wide infectious grin "So you ready B?"

Buffy let the roar of the engine reverberate inside her and she looked in the rearview mirror at her friends who were gathered to watch them leave. Her words were soft but her voice firm "Let's do this."


	5. Anne

Title: Chosen Two: Demon Hunters  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: BtVS season post season 2 AU season 3, SPN season 1  
Summary: After Mary's death John deals with it by getting drunk once a year, but the previous years activies come back to haunt him in the form of two little twin girls, Faith and Buffy Winchester.

AGES  
26-Dean Winchester  
22-Sam Winchester  
18-Faith Winchester  
18-Buffy Winchester

A/N: This chapter is for PrincessTai an IceBlueRoe who both are some of the best reviewers a gal can have and asked me for another chapter in this story. If you read it you'll know were I am going next so I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6 Anne**

It had been fine for a couple days, both of them were too nervous to think about anything else but as they had settled into a familiar pattern of driving, which Buffy could do as well as anyone else, and bickering. The bickering had escalated and they were soon at each others throats fights popping up over the little of things. It didn't matter how much you got a long with a person and how related you were to them (twins) long periods of time with the same person could drive anyone crazy.

Still, they got along more than they fight and secretly Buffy remembered this being how siblings were, she remembered Dean and Sam getting into fights that Dad often had to break up.

She missed them; she became more aware of just how much the closer they got to finding them. Buffy knew this was right, knew that she needed to see them again.

Faith put the car into gear turning the key and the engine died as silence filled the small place. They looked at the building in front of them and Buffy grimaced, a bar, their biological mother could be found at a bar, apparently according to the cashier at the grocery store in the small town Anne was a bartender.

Buffy she was just relieved she wasn't a drunk or a stripper, Faith had been sure she would be a stripper.

"So tell me again how we're supposed to do this?" Buffy asked her sister doubtfully looking at the place.

Faith tossed her a grin "Just look like you belong." She got out of the car and Buffy followed.

"But we don't belong." She was worried she practically screamed underage. Sure, she had stormed into Willy's enough time but that was a demon bar and she was there to beat people up.

Faith pulled on a leather jacket grinning "Just follow my lead." Buffy snorted finding it amusing that Faith was the only one she knew that could put on more clothes and look like she was wearing less. When it came to these things Buffy had to admit that Faith did know what she was doing, she was the one with the experience and that saddened Buffy, things could have been so different.

Buffy followed Faith into the bar eyes locked on the back of her head ignoring the catcalls that came their way. Faith smiled and Buffy saw beneath it the fear, the dread, instinctively Buffy reached for Faith's hand and kept her grip tight as her sister tried to pull away and the catcalls escaladed along with the rude comments.

Faith tossed her a tight smile as they slid into the bar stools at the bar and Buffy released her hand her stomach tightening as she scanned the people serving the drinks. One of the guys approached them and Buffy let Faith take the lead.

"What will you ladies be having?" he asked them grinning.

Faith returned the smile "Actually, we're looking for someone who works here, Anne Hodges." Faith's smile widened as she tiled her head lying "We're old friends."

"She's in back, I'll go get her." he disappeared.

Buffy turned to Faith "You okay?"

Faith grimaced "Let's just get this over with." Buffy understood where she was coming from. As Faith had said she had grown up with the perfect mother, the perfect life, she had been happy and loved but Faith hadn't. She had had to fight for everything she had gotten and Buffy was safe in the knowledge that this woman wouldn't affect who she was; Faith on the other hand had always been looking for something.

They heard someone clear their throat and they both turned to see the petite blond woman standing before them. Buffy gritted her teeth her face paling. John had been dark and so had Faith so Buffy had always known her not so dark features had come from this woman, it was a little stunning seeing it.

Anne was beautiful, even in her forties the carefully applied make-up covered up the bulk of lines she must have collected and her golden blond hair hung down in well cared waves to the middle of her back.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked them suspiciously and Buffy knew without having to look in a mirror that this was the woman who had supplied her features. She hated it, she would have rather looked like John, and she would have loved to look like her mom.

Faith tossed Buffy a quick look her features hardening "Yes, we wanted to know if are still in contact with John Winchester, remember him, bout 18 years ago he knocked you up."

Anne looked between the two of them her eye lingering on Buffy and her face twisted into a grimace "Oh, I had hoped it would never come to this, can't say I blame John for ditching you two."

"He didn't ditch us." Buffy gritted out her eyes flashing.

Faith smiled cheerfully "We were kidnapped; now we want to find our father."

Anne sighed "Then I won't be any help there." Her words were honest  
I never wanted you, if I had had my way you wouldn't even be here. In my eyes having you ruined my life and the last thing I would have done was stay in contact with that man after I got rid of you two, so no I can't help you."

She grabbed a piece of paper from under the bar and a pen scrawling something on it "My father on the other hand probably checked in about you everyday, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be here." She handed Faith the scribbled number and address her eyes boring into both of them her voice clipped "I never want to see you guys again, stay out of my life."

Faith nodded pocketing the paper and grabbed Buffy's hand hopping off the stool. Buffy let herself be dragged a couple of feet before she turned back to the woman that had given birth to them something bothering her "You and your husband," Buffy began having seen the wedding band "do you have any kids?"

Anne stared at her finally nodding "My husband wanted a son, his name is Aaron, and he's nine."

Buffy nodded and let Faith pull her away her mind working a mile a minute. They were outside and Faith turned to her asking conversationally "So you want to snatch the boy?"

Buffy looked up at her startled "What, oh no it's just..." she shrugged "we have a little brother."

Faith grinned "Being raised by our bitch of a mother, hey we have older brothers too," she mused to herself "I wonder if this makes me the middle child."

Buffy smiled softly as they made their way to the car "Let's go find out grandafther."

Faith sighed looking down at the information "We did come all this way."

He had been waiting; he had been waiting for over 18 years for this day. Jacob Evans looked across from him to the two young girls that sat on his couch, both so different in appearance but he could see at the heart they were the same. For over 18 years he had stayed in the same town, the same house, he had kept the same number, and he had been waiting for these girls to find their way to the first home they had had.

He still could see the two small baby girls his daughter had left him with looking up at him with trusting eyes even freshly born reminding him why he had fought so hard for them to be a part of this world, why he had destroyed his relationship with his own daughter, weak as it had been, so that they could exist.

"I haven't spoken to John since two years after your disappearances." Jacob admitted to them softly "That's how long it took for him to stop looking for you, I like to think he just stopped calling me cause from what I know of that man he would have never stopped looking for his girls."

Jacob gave them a small smile "Your daddy loved you two something fierce, it broke him losing you." Jacob looked between their disappointed faces his Buffy Anne easier to read then little Faithys but it was there.

Jacob smiled "Still, I know someone who can help you. If anyone knows where to find John and his boys Missouri would, she's always kept tabs on that family, she's gifted you know." He looked through his address book and pulled out the page with Missouri's information, knowing this is what he had been waiting for and thankful he had held on this long.

He was dying, had been dying for years but he wasn't about to go out know.

"Thank you." Buffy told him softly accepting the paper and she turned to Faith before she asked him "Do you know anything about Aaron?"

Jacob couldn't help but grinning at the mention of his grandson "Aaron is a good boy, Anne drops him by here in the day, her and that husband of hers are too bothered to care for him but he warms an old mans heart." He looked between the two girls "You don't have to worry about him, I don't plan on going anywhere."

Buffy smiled brightly looking younger and more innocent than he knew she was "Thank you again, it was nice to meet you."

They all stood and he wasn't surprised to find her small arms wrap around him in a quick hug, he reveled in it, having his grandbaby in his arms again. She drew back a happy smile on her face and Faith's hug was more cautious, less enthusiastic, but still comforting to a man who had been dealing with the pain of living for his family, for his grandchildren.

They turned to leave but before they could Jacob told him softly "I saw you both before you were born, how you would be now, who you would be, what you would be." he emphasized the last point and they tuned to him stunned. He continued "I knew without you the world would be a much bleaker place so I fought my Annie, the seeing is a gift our family has, she's never opened herself too it but you have, and so has Aaron."

"We'll be back." Faith told him softly determination shining in her dark eyes and Jacob nodded knowing it was true, knowing in the same way he had known to wait for this day that it would be awhile, because what they didn't know was with each step they took closer to the Winchesters they entered a war they were now going to be a part of.

He smiled and said goodbye.


	6. First Come, First Killed

**Title:** Chosen Two: Demon Hunters  
**Author:** Chosenfire  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.  
**Prompt:** #140 – first come, first killed at tamingthemuse (LJ)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Buffy, Faith, Missouri  
**Spoilers:** BtVS season post season 2 AU season 3, SPN season 1 Season 2 AU  
**Summary:** After Mary's death John deals with it by getting drunk once a year, but the previous years activies come back to haunt him in the form of two little twin girls, Faith and Buffy Winchester.

**Author's Notes:** It has been a long time since I've even looked at this fic but I needed something for tamingthemuse and after going through old WIPs this one stood out. I have lost all my notes for it so I am reworking a lot of things and new chapters might be slow in coming. I am thankful for the response to this story and I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. If you do remember to take the time to leave a review so I know there are people out there reading this (and who want a new chapter *hint*)

* * *

**Chapter 7 First Come, First Killed**

"Hey B," Faith grinned stake in hand and she nodded to the vampires racing their way expecting an easy snack "first come, first killed." Her eyes were bright with the potential fight and Buffy couldn't help mirroring her twins grin.

This was what they were made to do. Side by side.

"Isn't that how it usually works?" A stake slipped into Buffy's hand from where she had stashed it in the sleeve of her leather jacket and she watched as Faith took the first vamp to reach them. She flipped him over her shoulder and plunged a stake into his heart dancing out of the way as the second rushed past and right into the wooden point of Buffy's stake.

Dust surrounded them and the half a dozen or so snarling blood suckers were quickly dispatched by the twin Slayers. Faith was laughing as she shook dust out of her dark hair and Buffy just rolled her eyes twisting to frown at the new tear in her shirt. She stretched out the material to see it better and her sister swatted her hand voice playful.

"Oh quit being so uptight, it's just a little rip."

"But I liked this shirt." Buffy pouted biting on her lower lip and falling into step with the other Slayer as they walked back to their car. They had stopped by the local cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas to let off some steam before heading by the psychic's place.

They pulled up to the house and Faith grimaced upon seeing the sign cutting the engine as she did. Buffy nudged her as they walked up to the door and she knocked softly. "Looks like she's still open." Buffy commented softly indicating the sign that declared the place open to nine at night.

"Come right on in." a voice yelled from somewhere inside the house and Buffy and Faith shared a look eyebrows raised before Buffy's hand closed over the door knob and she pulled it open entering the house with Faith behind her. A plump black woman appeared from what has to be the kitchen whipping her hands on a washcloth and Faith couldn't help the bite to her words as she told the psychic.

"You know you shouldn't go around inviting just anyone in, might get the wrong sort of people." Faith snorted moving over to look at the glass figurines on the shelf her voice holding just the right amount of polite scorn "But I forgot your psychic."

"I am." Missouri Mosley's voice was matter of fact "And I can tell you unless you would to pay for the unicorn you should stop touching it child." Faith pulled back her hand looking put off and Missouri looked between Buffy and Faith "Now what can I help you girls with, it's late and I reckon you've come a long way."

"Don't you know already, that's your gig right?" Faith came to stand beside Buffy folding her arms across her chest.

"Sometimes yes," Missouri drew out softly curiosity in her eyes "but I'm not getting a lot off of you girls."

"We're looking for someone," Buffy offered softly speaking to the woman for the first time "we were told you know them, the Winchesters."

"Now what would you want with the Winchester's?" Suspicion was immediately in the woman's eyes and voice and her body tensed.

"We just want to find them." Faith's voice was flat.

Before Missouri could deny them, or lie to them. Something Buffy could tell the woman was ready to do she took a step forward "My name is Buffy, this is my sister Faith. We really need to find them." She had counted on a small fact, that Missouri would know of them if she knew the Winchester's and by the widening of the woman's eyes she was right.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't the baby girl Winchesters." she set the rag aside coming to stand in front of them her eyes taking in their features sharply "I can see it now." Her eyes locked on Faith's a smile touched her lips "You got your daddy's look, and the attitude, and you," she turned to Buffy "got his softness, rare as it was, and his strength." She shook her head looking dazed "Your daddy and brothers think you're dead."

"False advertisement." Faith shrugged under her jacket uncomfortable with the woman's sharp scrutiny and she stood closer to Buffy holding her body rigid "We're still breathing, and we need to find them. Got lead to you by mommy dearest's pops."

"Well of course," Missouri shook her head "you girls had to get your smarts from someone and it certainly wasn't the woman, and it wasn't John either. I adore the man but he is dumb as a post." She picked the rag back up and headed into the kitchen tossing over her shoulder "Well you two get your skinny asses in here and get something to eat, we'll talk while you do."

Buffy and Faith exchanged another look and Faith shrugged. Buffy let her lips quirk into a small smile and she followed Missouri into the kitchen Faith behind her. They sat down at two of the chairs around the kitchen table and watched as Missouri prepared two plates of spaghetti setting them in front of them. "Now eat up and I won't ask you what happened all those years ago and what you've been up to, that story is best left to tell to those boys of yours."

Faith looked down at the food hesitating at first before digging in with relish appreciating a home cooked meal for once. Buffy ate at a slower pace twirling the noodles on her fork and she asked Missouri.

"So how do you know them?"

"You could say I've helped John from time to time, after his wife died he came to me for answers..."

"About the thing that killed her, the demon right?" Faith interrupted her reaching forward to grab the tea that the psychic had poured for them.

"So you know about that?" Missouri looked surprised.

"We were pretty young," Buffy danced around the subject carefully "but we remember." And those memories were backed up from years of experience, for the confirmation that their calling gave them that what the witnessed when the where children hadn't been just some nightmare.

Missouri smiled sadly "Yes, about the thing that killed Mary Winchester. He still comes to me occasionally, to see what I've heard or seen." She paused before speaking again her voice hesitant "And not too long ago I saw those brothers's of yours, they did a job in town and stopped by."

"So they're okay?" Buffy breathed out relief evident in her voice her hand clasping Faith's tightly. Her sister returned the squeeze, they both had been worried. Three normal male hunters didn't last long, especially given how reckless they tended to be.

"They're fine," Missouri reassured them gently "Stupid and foolish at the moment fine."

"What happened?" Faith asked catching on to something in Missouri's voice that Buffy hadn't.

"Well," the psychic sat down across from them her hands reaching out for theirs, one holding Buffy's and the other's Faith. "There was a wreck a few days back, it was pretty bad. It happened right after they had a tangle with the demon that killed Mary. They got banged up a bit."

"How bad?" Buffy asked her voice soft.

"Well your daddy and Sam are fine, it's Dean that they're worried about. He took the brunt of it all. But he'll be just fine."

"Because you see it right?" Faith's lip curled into a half smile her voice perfectly polite but there was no denying the disbelief in her words. She had pushed her plate aside and stood Buffy coming to stand beside her "Thank you for the food," she forced out "but we really need to see them."

Missouri stood understanding in her eyes "I'll get you the address, and pack some of this for you to take along. You girls need some proper food."


End file.
